Pyra Fireheart (Aeternalis Zone)
Inferna is the kind-hearted and sweet-natured 20-year-old princess of the Fire Realm, Mulciber. History Under Reconstruction. Powers Pyrokinesis Inferna has a moderate level of pyrokinetic ability. With this, she is able to summon and control flames of various colors and intensities, as well as absorb heat energy and most wavelengths of infrared and microwaves. Her Mulciberian physiology gives her the ability to withstand intense heats up to approximately 700 degrees Celsius (or 1,300 degrees Fahrenheit). She, like most other Mulciberians, can also take in the heat that permeates her home dimension and use the raw energy to enter what is known as the Fire Beast Form. This form grants the user the body and powers of a western dragon. However, she is rarely shown using this ability, as she finds it to be a cumbersome and quite unattractive form. As princess of Mulciber, Inferna is in charge of the Fire Realm's powerful military, and has therefore had some lessons in the use of the Mulciberian Secret Technique, known as Phoenix Drill. This attack involves the user cloaking themselves in monstrous amounts of heat and flame (Inferna tends to open rifts to Mulciber in order to gain enough flame) until they have reached the size and shape of a massive phoenix. The user then dives down at their opponent, spinning like a drill (hence the name), erupting into an enormous, firey explosion. This ability, however, is one of the most powerful among the Elemental Realm Secret Techniques, and even trained soldiers find themselves exhausted after using it. Inferna herself, being very untrained and barely out of her teens, often has trouble standing afterward, and has been known to pass out from the strain. Other elements Like all Elemental Beings, Inferna has traces of other elemental energies in addition to her dominant fire energy. However, she doesn't have enough of these energies to actually do anything special with them until she absorbs more from her surroundings. Doing so and combining the element she chooses with her natural fire element induces what is called a Fusion State, where the user gains control of their natural element, a second element of their choice, and the Fusion Element that is created when the two are combined. Inferna has never had to use any Fusion States in actual combat, however, so it is unknown how skilled she is with them, or which one she prefers. Unlike most Elemental Beings, Inferna's royal blood allows her very minor amounts of spacial energy in addition to the other elements. She cannot use this energy in battle, but it does give her the ability to move freely between Mobius and Mulciber. The only other Elemental Beings who can do this are the elite soldiers, who can only perform this feat because of the traces of spacial energy forged into their blades. Therefore, when they want to move between Mobius and their own world, they have to swipe their sword across the air, cutting open a temporary rift between the worlds. Mulciberian Royal Technique Under Construction. Appearance Under Construction. Family *Ash Fireheart (father) *Amber Fireheart (mother) Category:Characters Category:Aeternalis Zone Category:Female